User blog:Suletorina/Zombie Scenario Weapon Ideas
My own list of weapon in Zombie Scenario October 2 2013 - Version 2.2 Hello guys. I have a good or bad strategy for a weapon choice to kill the boss or ordinary zombie in order to kill faster or need to save money in order to increase your HP or Attack Level. So its up to you whenever you like my idea or not. Please use your thinking before say something on your own opinion without confusing or judging to other people's comment. Here is my level of choice of weapon to Beginner to Master. Warning: This blog is only for Counter Strike Online gamers and please take care your eyes because you gonna have an eye disease for staring too much on the screen or laptop. Chances are you go blind or go to doctor to have a eye surgery. Please take care your eye or else you lose your vision sense. I really beg you. Tip about Gaming Safety #Play two times on modes #Take rest about 30-45 minutes and play again. #If you have eye disease: go to doctor for check up and either you buy prescription glasses or Gunnar Glasses. PS: I recommened to buy Gunnar Gaming Glasses because it wont get you dizzy and red eye like Sharigan. =P Pistol Beginner - Anaconda Amateur - Dual Infinity Professional - Skull-1 or Janus-1 Expert - Balrog-1 or Tactical Knives Master - Flintlock or Wild Wing or Janus-1 (Tip: Switch To Primary Weapon with fast time shot). Shotgun Beginner - XM1014 Amateur - SPAS-12 Professional - Volcano or Winchester M1887 Expert - Skull-11 Master - Balrog-11 ( recommended if you have a lot of money on Scenario) Sub Machine Gun Beginner - FN P90 or UMP45 Amateur - Tempest Professional - Balrog-3 Expert - Needler Master - Skull-3 (because you can switch on single or dual. best part: you never have to reload except it takes time to switch weapons). Assualt Rifle Beginner - AK-47 or M4A1 Amateur - M14 or Skull-4 Professional - Balrog-5 or Janus 5 Expert - Plasma Master - Compound Bow - Popular Weapon with 60 Arrows and it can do charge the firepower Sniper Rifle (Bolt and Auto or Semi) Beginner - M24 and G3SG1 or D3-AU1 Amateur - M200 and WA2000 Professional - M95 and SVD Expert - Skull-5 Master - Thunderbolt (this weapon is one shot and best to use it because you can switch on second primary with short time reload such as Flintlock or Wild Wing) Machine Gun Beginner - K3 - free weapon Amateur - MG36 Professional - Avalanche or Balrog-7 Expert - Janus-7 Master - Skull-6 Special or Equipment Weapon Beginner - Salamander Amateur - Dragon Cannon Professional - Drill Expert - AT4-CS Master - Powersaw Melee Beginner - Hunting Dagger Amateur - Balisong Professional - Soul Bane Dagger (upgrade) Expert - Serpent Blade Master - Dual Wakizashi This is only my own choice whenever you like my idea or other people who are beginners in this game for the first time ever. Thanks for reading my blog post and please ask me about whenever you have tribulation about Zombie Boss. Weird Soldier Type Thunderbolt + Flintlock + Beam Sword = Past and Future Zombie Long Ranger Compound Bow + Flintlock + Tomahawk = Assasin Creed III Native American Compound Bow + Tactical Knives + Tomahawk = Tomb Raider Protagonist Special Weapon Choice Compound Bow + Tactical Knives + Dual Wakizashi = Ninja Compound Bow + Wild Wing + Hunting Dagger = Robin Hood Style? lol!!!!!!!!! Drill + Anaconda + Wakizashi = High School of the Dead Trio Weaponry. Powersaw + Tactical Knives + Wakizashi = Kore wa Zombie De su ka Mahou Shoujo + Vampire Ninja Duo Transformation. Powersaw + Tactical Knives + Green Dragon Glaive = Dog and Scissors Lethal Killer ( seriously this novel is weirdest book ever, especially the anime part). Category:Blog posts